gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Wheelman
Get all three cars to the garage in time. Deliver this car to the garage. Drive the car into the garage. Steal either of the two remaining cars. Deliver this car to the garage. Drive the car into the garage. Steal the last car. Deliver this car to the garage. Drive the car into the garage. |target = Steal three racing cars.|tod = In-game time|fail = Wasted Busted MK GT9 is badly damaged MK GT9 is destroyed Resolution X is badly damaged Resolution X is destroyed 500 XLR8 is badly damaged 500 XLR8 is destroyed Time runs out}} The Wheelman is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by his uncle and Lee Family head Wu Lee. Description Wu tells Huang that Hsin Jaoming's son Chan Jaoming wants Wu to work for him. Wu thinks that Chan is an idiot so he asks Huang to work for Chan instead. Wu tells Huang that Chan wants three sports car delivered to his garage in BOABO quickly. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get all three cars to the garage *Deliver this car to the garage *Drive the car into the garage *Steal either of the two remaining cars *Deliver this car to the garage *Drive the car into the garage *Steal the last car *Deliver this car to the garage *Drive the car into the garage Walkthrough Be aware that all the marked vehicles must be delivered under six in-game hours. They can be collected in any order. Make sure not to damage the cars too much or it will be a failure. The cars Huang needs to find are a Resolution X parked in a parking lot near uncle Wu restaurant, a MK GT9 parked behind a police station, and a 500 XLR8 parked in a gas station. Once Huang collect one of the vehicles, drive it to the garage in BOABO. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50. The mission Tricks of the Triad is unlocked. Mission Replay Description "I collected a bunch of cars for the big boss's son, Chan Jaoming. Hopefully, the boss will take it easier on Uncle Kenny now, and maybe Kenny will get off my back too. He might be under a lot of stress, but he gives it out easy enough too." Gallery IMG 1630.PNG|The Wheelman. Walkthrough TheWheelman-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Uncle Kenny says Chan Jaoming, the son of Triad leader Hsin Jaoming, has asked to work for him. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang likes the idea and says it can help with Kenny's debt. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Kenny disagrees and says he's not such an idiot to work for Chan... TheWheelman-GTACW-SS5.jpg|... And asks Huang to work for Chan instead. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang asks what kind of favor Chan wants. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS7.jpg|He says that Chan wants him to steal some fast cars for a street race that will take place some time later. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS9.jpg|He says the cars will be taken the following day, so Huang must hurry. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Huang finds a Resolution X in a parking lot in Cassidy Street in Schottler. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang hotwiring the car. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Huang manages to deliver the Resolution X to the garage in time. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Huang finds a 500 XLR8 behind a police station. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Huang 'hacking' the car. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Huang delivering the car to the garage. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Huang finds the MK GT9 at a filling station. Huang steals the car easily. No hot-wire needed this time. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Huang delivering the last car to the garage. TheWheelman-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *This mission is also similar to Grand Theft Auto, a mission in GTA III where Claude steals the same number of cars. *If the player does not input the password when breaking the MK GT9's immobilizer, there will be officers getting out of the Police Patrol parked next to the car and they will try to arrest Huang. Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions